En las manos del asesino
by Manfariel
Summary: Tamao llega a un pequeño pueblito para realizar su tesis acerca de métodos de tortura que se utilizaban en la antigua Japón, pero nunca creyó que tendría que verlos con su propias pupilas
1. En las manos del asesino

**1**

**En las manos del asesino**

-¿Es que no te irás a dormir?-su voz seria y áspera inundó la biblioteca

-Lo siento, es que…-vio el montón de libros que estaban sobre la mesa y la pantalla del monitor encendida-no he terminado

-Es tarde-lo dijo sin regaños, sin enojos

-Lo sé, pero…-se quedó viendo la página que estaba leyendo

-De acuerdo- tomó asiento a su lado-Esperaré a que termine-a ella se le subieron los colores al rostro

-No, no…ya terminé-cerró el libro de golpe, él la miraba con indiferencia

-No es cierto

-No quiero que se desvele por mí, yo…terminaré mañana-sus ojos ámbar se perdieron un segundo en su vaivén en el que recogía las cosas

-Si tienes que acabar, acaba

-No, no, de verdad señor Tao, yo termino mañana…-se levantó de la silla bruscamente a menos de cinco centímetros de ella. Tamao se quedó paralizada antes de que él la acorralara contra la pared

-Tamao…

-¿Qué…qué hace?-ella estrujaba fuertemente los libros

-Dime que me detenga y lo hago-no dijo nada sólo dejó escapar un leve gemido. En realidad no quería que se alejara, pero ella nunca había hecho nada similar… no le dio tiempo de pensar cuando sus labios poseyeron los suyos y los libros cayeron de sus manos. Ren ahora le tomaba el rostro de manera delicada mientras ella, tenía sus manos a un lado, no sabía en realidad qué hacer con ellos, no lo sabía, pero como por inercia se colocaron detrás del cuello de él y se entrelazaron, haciendo aquel pecado aún más profundo. Él entonces la tomó por la espalda y la beso con furia, con la furia que tiene sus músculos cada vez que inserta el cuchillo…

-¡No!-se alejó, la chica se quedó ahí, pasmada-No, no-y salió de la habitación.


	2. La llegada

**2**

**La llegada**

El tren avanzaba con ese zumbido característico, como un mosquito que viajaba a toda velocidad sobre su presa. Su destino era Magome, Jampón.

Se encontraba un tanto nerviosa pues con el dueño del hospedaje no había hecho ningún contacto que no fuera epistolar, pero aún así sabía que todo saldría bien.

El paisaje comenzó a cambiar, le recordó a las ilustraciones que se publicaban en los libros sobre el Japón feudal, un lugar encantador y sin el ajetreo de la ciudad, simplemente iba a pasarla bien.

El tren se detuvo, y ella, junto con sus maletas, descendió del vagón a la estación. En ese lugar debían recogerla, así que buscó alguna persona que la reconociera o le hiciera señas, ahí a lo lejos vio a un señor ya mayor son su barba blanca y larga con un letrero que se leía "Tamao Tamamura", se dirigió a él

-¿Es usted la señorita Tamamura?

-Sí, así es- el viejo sonrió

-Qué bella es usted-Tamao se sonrojó- permítame ayudarle con sus cosas, el carruaje nos espera

-¿Carruaje?-siguió al desconocido por la estación hasta que salieron a una pequeña calle empedrada en la cual se encontraba un hermoso carruaje de madera, probablemente hecho de ébano, con arreglos de filigrana de plata y sus candelabros del mismo material, tirando de él se encontraban dos enormes caballos negros, probablemente de raza holandesa debido a su conformación musculosa y su abundante pelaje. Tamao se quedó boquiabierta al ver tanta belleza.

-¿Señorita?- el viejo le extendía su mano para ayudarla a subir, ella la aceptó y subió al interior del carruaje, que era igual de lujoso con sus sillones de seda roja. El viejo cerró la puerta y segundos después el carruaje arrancó. Tamao sonrió, esto era más de lo que esperaba una estudiante que estaba en investigación para hacer su tesis, el paisaje era paradisiaco, simplemente hermoso. Conforme se iban recorriendo, Tamao se dio cuenta de que estaban por salir del pueblo cuando a unos cuantos kilómetros vio alzada una casa impotente, terrorífica, pero a la vez de una hermosura espectacular…era era la casa Tao.

Cuando estuvieron más cerca, la chica notó que los lugareños bajaban la mirada cuando el carruaje pasaba, como mostrando respeto pero a la vez temor…

Pararon, el viejo ayudó a Tamao a bajar del carruaje, esta se quedó impactada ante la enorme entrada de la casa, pues se trataba de dos enormes puertas de madera, las cuales tenían talladas dos dragones que se fundían en un círculo

-Adelante-el viejo se adelantó con las cosas de la chica y ella lo siguió. Apostados a los costados de la puerta se encontraban ocho guardias, mismo que movieron la pesada puerta para dar paso a sus visitantes. El vestíbulo era aun más grande y profundo, con un tapete rojo que guiaba el camino, millones de puertas a los costados, pero lo que hizo que Tamao se asustara y caminara aún más cerca del viejo fueron la multitud de armas que colgaban de las paredes, armas que ni siquiera ella había visto en su vida. Doblaron en una puerta que desembocó a otro vestíbulo con dos escaleras, tomaron la de la izquierda, ahí llegaron a una enorme habitación.

-Esta es su habitación-dijo el viejo dejando que Tamao pasara. Una linda cama, endosada con cobijas de seda blanca, un ropero y un tocador hechos de pino adornados con unas cuantas piedras preciosas, una tina de mármol con filigrana de oro, un espejo de tamaño completo con incrustaciones de zafiro y una enorme ventana que desembocaba en un balcón eran los componentes de la pieza

-Espero que encuentre todo de su agrado…

-Es…hermoso-el viejito sonrió

-Me alegro que le guste, en lo que usted desempaca y se pone cómoda, yo iré a avisar al amo de su arribo y luego vendré por usted para la comida.

-Muchas gracias-desapareció tras la puerta. Tamao suspiró y se dedicó a desempacar, traía tres maletas, dos de ellas con ropa y la otra llena de libros y anotaciones. Estaba guardando su ropa, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que seguramente comería con el Sr. Tao… ¿qué ponerse? Algo no muy elegante, pero…tampoco los jeans y la blusa que traía, optó por cambiarse a una falda a la altura de la rodilla, otra blusa y unas zapatillas; y entonces sonó la puerta

-Adelante-el viejo apareció

-La comida está servida.

El viejo la guió a través de pasillos y puertas, y sin comprender cómo, llegaron a un enorme comedor que estaba adecuado para dos personas, velas y una comida muy elegante adornaban la mesa. Tamao tragó saliva no creía que estuviera vestida adecuadamente para…otra puerta se abrió de una manera un tanto brusca, ahí ante sus ojos apareció un joven de cuerpo impecable, ojos de color ámbar y su cabello negro como manto de noche. La expresión de su rostro era severa, sin embargo, con un andar elegante que detonaba su descendencia de la aristocracia japonesa se acerco a Tamao y le besó la mano.

-Bienvenida señorita Tamamura, espero que Megome sea de su agrado al igual que esta humilde morada, mi nombre es Ren Tao

-Mucho…gusto- y así tomada de la mano la guió hasta su lugar, para comer. Cuando los dos hubieron estado sentados, dos muchachas aparecieron en la habitación y sirvieron los platillos.

-Adelante-dijo el chico

-Gracias- Tamao comió, y lo que sea que haya probado se disolvió en su lengua de manera exquisita, sólo que ella no lo pudo notar pues se encontraba demasiado nerviosa junto a su anfitrión

-Y dígame señorita Tamamura, ¿qué le hizo escribirme para llegar a este lejano lugar?

-Pues, soy estudiante de Criminología y estoy a punto de concluir, es por eso que estoy haciendo la investigación de mi tesis…

-Eso ya me lo explico en una de sus cartas-la miró fijamente –mi pregunta más bien es ¿por qué aquí? ¿Por qué el palacio Tao?- Tamao cerró la mano fuertemente sobre su espalda, ¿qué era lo que le daba tanto miedo? Conocía la historia de esa casa pero…¿por qué no quería decirlo?

-Dicen que aquí se alberga una de las mayores colecciones de escritos sobre métodos de tortura- el Sr. Tao sonrió de una manera cínica

-¿Dicen?

-…bueno en realidad…

-Sabe que esa colección está en mi biblioteca señorita Tamamura, no intente mentirme, he aprendido a descifrar las mentiras- la miró penetrantemente, hizo un ademán con la mano y una de las sirvientas sirvió sake en su vaso-Como ya se habrá dado cuenta, este lugar es enorme así que no andará sin compañía, sea Lutz o Anna, no quiero que se pierda.

-¿Lutz? ¿Anna?

-Lutz es la persona que le ha acompañado toda este tiempo y Anna es ella-entró una chica rubia con un kimono de flores de cerezo- Son personas de mi entera confianza. Ahora hay ciertas reglas que se siguen en este castillo, uno es que nadie sale de su habitación después de media noche, si piensa irse a emborrachar o bailar como gustan muchos jóvenes ahora, evíteme la molestia y busque un lugar dónde quedarse. Dos, hay lugares prohibidos en este castillo, lugares en los que no es seguro ni lindo entrar, si Lutz o Anna le dicen que está prohibido haga caso. Y tres no puede andar sola por el lugar, es decir, sin compañía alguna. ¿Alguna duda?

-…la biblioteca

-En la biblioteca puede andarse de arriba abajo y usar el libro que le plazca-se limpió la boca y se levantó- Es un poco tarde y seguro estará cansada le sugiero que vaya a descansar, Anna le acompañará a su habitación- Desapareció tras la misma puerta por la cual había entrado. Anna se le acercó

-¿Nos vamos señorita?- siguió a la…¿sirvienta? No vestía como las otras chicas, ¿qué era? Llegaron a su habitación – Si algo se le ofreciera sólo debe tocar esa campana- señaló una campana de oro que se encontraba sobre el tocador –y Lutz, o las chicas o yo vendremos a atenderla-cerró la puerta, Tamao se acercó al tocador estaba casi segura de que dicha campana no estaba cuando dejó la habitación…ya no importaba, se tumbó en la cama. Todo era tan raro en ese lugar, las reglas, los sirvientes, el pueblo mismo, el Sr. Tao…

-Ren Tao-susurro antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p>Manfariel<p> 


	3. Conociendo

**3**

**Conociendo**

Se despertó debido a que una mano movía su hombro delicadamente, al abrir los ojos se topo con la mirada pasiva de Anna, se incorporó violentamente

-Anna ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a despertarla, el desayuno está servido y el Sr. Tao no tarda en bajar

-¿Qué?- ninguna de las reglas que había dicho decía que las comidas sólo se servían a cierta hora, pero…en fin, bajó de la cama

-Saque ya su ropa y el baño está listo

-Oh…vaya, gracias, en efecto las burbujas ya inundaban la pieza-Anna le dio una bata

-Estaré fuera de su habitación-salió. Tamao miro la bata y suspiro, era muy amable, pero de cierta manera invadía su espacio personal, eso no le gustaba. Se desvistió y entró al agua caliente, eso sí que lo agradecía, el palacio era bastante frio.

* * *

><p>Anna la escoltó hacia el comedor, de nuevo no supo cómo llegaron ahí. Estaba de nuevo una elegante comida esta vez sólo faltaban las velas, ahí en una de las esquinas de la habitación se encontraba Ren, miró a Tamao como regañándola, Anna inclinó levemente la cabeza y salió de la habitación.<p>

-Es un acto de cordialidad hospedarla en mi casa y disfrutar la comida con usted, espero como mínimo que responda con puntualidad- la chica se sonrojo de sobremanera, Ren se adelantó y tomó su mano – Vamos a desayunar- La comida transcurrió en un silencio sepulcral que se interrumpía debido a los zapatitos de las sirvientas. Finalmente el dueño de la casa habló.

-¿Qué planes tiene para hoy señorita Tamao?

-Estaba pensando, si no le incomoda, en empezar a trabajar con mi tesis

-Usted se ve sumamente dedicada a lo que hace, ¿por qué no visita los jardines? Un mes aquí tendrá tiempo de sobra para hacer su tesis- Ella sonrió

-La cosa es que, sí quisiera ir adelantando cosas-la miró de reojo

-Tiene toda la razón, para eso vino-se levantó-Bien, que tenga lindo día- y salió

-Vamos señorita-la voz de Anna la hizo sobresaltarse, ¿de dónde había salido?

Recorrieron de nuevo miles de pasillos, y puertas, Tamao estaba segura de que si en algún momento se encontraba sola se perdería

-Aquí es- Anna abrió de puertas de madera, las más sencillas que había visto la invitada desde su llegada, pero lo que contenía en su interior no tenía valor alguno…las estanterías de veinte metros de alto saturadas de libros inundaban la habitación, elegantes mesas y candelabros hacían propicia la lectura en ese lugar, una gran chimenea de mármol hacía de la estancia más acogedora…

-Increíble-Tamao sabía que podría morir justo en ese lugar y ser feliz

-La sección que busca para realizar su tesis esta por acá- siguió a su anfitriona, el último librero de la habitación, ese era el lugar. – 30,000 libros componen esta sección, si le interesa algo más puede consultar cualquier libro, iré por leña para prender la chimenea antes de que esto se convierta en un congelador.

Tamao se quedó ahí, pasmada ante la inmensa cantidad de libros que le aguardaban, era algo que de verdad deseaba pero repentinamente se sintió impotente…sacudió su cabeza para hacer volar esa idea y comenzó a hurgar los títulos de los libros.

Para cuando Anna volvió seguida de Lutz con la leña, Tamao ya se encontraba instalada con varios libros que cubrían su cabeza, alrededor de unos cincuenta.

-Vaya señorita-dijo Lutz- Le gusta leer-la chica sólo le respondió con una sonrisa y siguió su trabajo

* * *

><p><em>El caso de Japón representa una formación económico social que, de alguna manera, muestra similitudes con las occidentales, por lo que algunos autores le han aplicado el concepto de feudalismo o el de monarquía absoluta (no tanto el Antiguo Régimen), y sería esa similitud (frente a la diferencia de China, un imperio hidráulico) junto con la no sumisión colonial lo que explicaría la posibilidad de su acceso acelerado a la modernidad en la Era Meiji<em>.

-La comida ya está servida-le dijo Anna, la cual había prevalecido todo ese tiempo junto a ella, las llamas crepitaban y daban una sensación lúgubre

-Ah, este…-vio la página en la cual se había quedado- Sí, claro-salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron al comedor. En el mismo momento que ellas entraron, el Sr. Tao apareció

-Tiene los ojos cansados, no debería leer tanto en poco tiempo-Tamao agachó la cabeza y de nuevo su anfitrión la condujo a su lugar.

-Es un hermoso día- dijo una vez que terminaron

-No lo sé-contestó Tamao

-Tanta palidez la va a matar-el Sr. Tao sonrió, era una sonrisa diferente, no era cínica, era…su rostro volvió a la severidad

-Es algo que muchas personas me han dicho

-¿Por qué no toma algunos libros y los lleva al jardín?

-¿Puedo hacer eso?-preguntó tímidamente

-Los libros son reliquias señorita Tamamura, creo que es perfectamente capaz de comprender el valor de estos-Salió

-¿La guio al jardín?-comenzaba a asustarle la manera en que todo mundo aparecía en ese castillo

-Gracias Lutz.

* * *

><p>El sol de la tarde se proyectaba sobre su lánguido cuello haciendo que todo su cuerpo se sintiera caliente y confortable. Era de las pocas veces que se encontraba relajada.<p>

-Es hora de la cena-dijo Anna mientras le ayudaba a recoger unos cuantos libros

-En este lugar todo se sirve con puntualidad ¿verdad?

-El Sr. Tao es muy puntual y estricto en cuanto a eso.

De nuevo el mismo ritual del día anterior, sólo que esta vez Ren no mencionó nada, abría su boca para ingerir, parecía tenso y hasta cierto punto molesto.

-Que pase buena noche-y se retiro.

En el castillo los miles de candelabros y candiles ya se habían encendido para poder dar luz a ese oscuro lugar. Tamao vio que tenía todavía hora y media para seguir leyendo antes de que dieran las doce, así que le pidió a Anna que la guiara hasta allá.

* * *

><p>El calor las inundaba, y el placer de una buena lectura las tenía embelesadas, ninguna notó que en quince minutos daría media noche cuando…<p>

-Anna-Lutz entró a la habitación, parecía cansado y apurado. No tuvo que decir más, con eso la mencionada tuvo para levantarse de un brinco

-Señorita Tamamura, tengo que guiarla a su habitación

-Pero…

-Faltan diez minutos para media noche-dijo el viejo- nada de peros-Anna la tomó de la mano y salieron de la biblioteca.

A Tamao le deba la impresión de que caminaban más rápido de lo normal

-Disculpa Anna ¿por qué la prisa?

-Usted sabe las reglas…-un puerta se abrió con violencia, mientras un grito desgarrador envolvía los pasillos del castillo. Tamao paró en seco, sus pupilas se dilataron ¿qué era eso? Anna la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la jaló-No tenemos tiempo-corrieron a la habitación de la huésped, una vez ahí, Anna cerró la puerta con violencia, mientras calmaba sus nervios

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-El Sr. Tao tiene razones para poner sus reglas, será mejor que no pregunte

-Pero…-Anna cerró la ventana con una llavecita que traía de pulsera y luego se dirigió a la puerta

-Buena noche señorita-cerró la puerta con llave y Tamao se preguntó en qué momento había pasado a ser una prisionera.

* * *

><p>Manfariel<p> 


	4. Incomodidad

**4**

**Incomodidad**

Después de largas pesadillas con pieles quemadas y hechas jirones, Tamao, despertó tarde y sudando. Era como si la hubieran atado a ese sueño. Miró a su alrededor, le sorprendía que no hubieran ido a despertarla ¿el señor Tao habría desayunado sin ella? Entró al baño a enjuagarse el rostro y decidió de una vez meterse a la tina.

Después de arreglarse asomó su rostro por la ventana, por la posición del sol calculaba que pasaba del mediodía, al parecer, esta vez, no habían ido a despertarla, y en verdad lo agradecía pues había pasado la noche en vela escuchando el más mínimo ruido, ese grito le había helado hasta el tuétano.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta y, para su sorpresa, estaba abierta. Giro el picaporte lentamente, con cuidado de que nadie la oyera, se asomó, miró a ambos lados del pasillo pero todo estaba en silencio sepulcral. Su estómago gruñó. Dudó un segundo, Ren le había dicho que no andara sin compañía, pero...moría de hambre y ya sabía el camino hacia el comedor. Estiró la pierna con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno, tan despacio que parecía como si huyera de una jauría de lobos. No quería que la regañaran.

Finalmente, salió, y ni Lutz, ni Anna, ni nadie apareció. Cerró la puerta tras ella y caminó hasta el comedor. La puerta chirrió cuando intentó abrirla, miró a todos lados esperando que alguien llegara corriendo y la tacleara o algo similar…nada ocurrió. Dentro de la habitación se dirigió hacia la pequeña puerta por la cual salían las mucamas a servir los platillos, los azulejos de la cocina armaban diversos motivos japoneses, dragones, peces, etc., deleitó su retina; buscó con la vista un momento, pero ahí no había rastros de gente ni de comida.

Decidió salir al jardín, tal vez ahí estarían los habitantes del palacio.

El sol a pleno rayo, era reconfortante, su piel se lo agradeció y más después de aquellas horribles pesadillas. Caminó por los enormes jardines hasta que escuchó un ruido, era como el batir de unas alas, sólo que más pesado, se aproximó al lugar. Conforme avanzaba se mezclaban murmullos, una respiración entrecortada; Tamao, temiendo que algo estuviera pasando, corrió hacia aquel lugar; sin embargo, la imagen que apareció la dejó helada.

El tatuaje a negro y blanco ocupaba la mayor parte de la espalda; entonaba perfectamente con aquellos músculos bien formados, sujetaba una enorme cuchilla…Tamao estaba estupefacta, entreabrió los labios, estaba embelesada. Ren se estremeció haciendo que gotitas de sudor fueran absorbidas por el pasto, miró de reojo hacia atrás, la chica se quedó de hielo…

-¿Señorita Tamamura?

-Yo…-se sonrojó de sobremanera – perdón, yo…este…- el semidesnudo sonrió divertida y cínicamente – no quería…-bajó la vista y terminó huyendo.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué había huido de esa manera? Era penosa sí, pero nunca así…no era la primera vez que veía el torso desnudo de un hombre; en el colegio solían quitarse la camisa finalizando algún deporte… pero…algo había pasado hace un momento…su corazón parecía haber corrido un maratón, las manos le temblaban. Resbaló por la puerta de la habitación hasta dejarse caer en el piso.<p>

Llamaron a la puerta, Tamao, pensando que podría ser el dueño de la mansión; se levantó de un brinco y corrió a encerrarse en el baño, pegó su oreja a la puerta, escuchó cómo accedían a su habitación y se retiraban. Asomó la cabeza, no había nadie.

-¡Ah! – la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-Perdone – Anna con su impecable kimono estaba en el alfeizar.

-Está bien – se compuso.

-El señor Tao la espera para comer – volvió a sonrojarse.

-Yo no…tengo hambre – se mordió los labios y su anfitriona enarcó una ceja.

-¿Se siente mal?

-No.

-Entonces no le recomiendo rechazar al señor Tao – la mirada de la rubia era tan penetrante que la huésped cedió.

* * *

><p>-Anna.<p>

-Dígame.

-¿No vamos a comer?

-El señor decidió comer hoy en el jardín.

-…

* * *

><p>Ren se encontraba de espaldas a ella, traía una bata de seda roja, eso tranquilizó a Tamao.<p>

-Señor.

-Déjanos Anna – obedeció. La chica bajó su vista mientras jugueteaba con sus manos, debía quedarse, irse ¿o qué?

-Señorita Tamamura.

-¿Sí?- so voz salió como de ardilla.

-¿Le gusta el pescado? Acabo de pescar truchas frescas.

-Eh…sí, claro – la miró y la condujo a su asiento.

-Me alegro – un enorme filetee cocido estaba en su plato -¿Gusta vino?

-Un poco – aún seguía apenada debido al recuerdo y, al parecer, Ren lo había notado

-No se preocupe.

De nuevo el incómodo silencio.

-¿Le gustaría dar un paseo por mis territorio? – la tomó desprevenida, se sonrojó ¿Un paseo con Ren Tao?

-Yo…mi tesis…

-Sin ánimo de ofender señorita Tamamura, los libros se quedarán en donde están.

-También sus terrenos – segundo después se mordió los labios, no debió de haber dicho eso y menos a él. – Perdóneme, no quise…

-Entiendo perfectamente, sus estudios son más importantes que un paseo, no se preocupe. – siguieron comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

><p>Estaba sobre su cama, un cama de proporciones enormes donde en sus noches de baja moral solían dormir hasta cuatro mujeres con él; el dosel dorado le cubría de las luces tintineantes de las velas.<p>

Nunca nadie le había debatido una orden de manera tan… inocente.

Sonó la puerta y un segundo después se escuchó el chirriar de las bisagras. La figura se acercó con majestuosidad, su mano retiró el dosel, Ren volteo la mirada.

-Esa mirada ámbar.

-Hoy no, Anna – la chica se le quedó viendo, sin moverse - ¿no escuchaste? – él devolvió la mirada al techo.

-Es por ella ¿verdad? – no esperó a que contestara, simplemente salió como había entrado.

* * *

><p>Manfariel<p> 


End file.
